Walls
by Kuri-the-Kreep
Summary: Heero and Duo are finding it hard to break down each others walls to get what they really want. Another short drabble.


Heero sat at his desk, frowning at the pencil he was holding in his hands. Perhaps his momentary laps into insanity had led him to believe that it would burst forth with the answers he was looking for. It wasn't really that he expected the pencil to start talking to him, but it was the only thing stopping him from punching someone. He knew what people thought about him. He wasn't completely retarded when it came to social matters, and it was really irritating that the interns in the office treated him like a demon. Most of all, the object of his anger was his partner, Duo Maxwell.

The brunette was in the office adjacent to his, and talking his head off rather loudly to Quatre. About Heero. And all the mental 'walls' he builds up, how difficult they are to break through. Really all the Japanese man could think of at that moment was how much he wanted to wring the others neck out of frustration. Talk about walls built up, Duo Maxwell had plenty of them. In fact, between the two former gundam pilots, a person could build a pretty sturdy house.

Basically, Heero's current situation, despite all of Duo's blubbering, was breaking through his own walls with the former.  
They were still young, so they had obvious character flaws not even two wars could wisen them to. Neither had been in a real relationship before, much less had a stable friendship. It was slow moving, four years in the preventers, both of them almost on the brink of 21, and things seemed to get harder.

Duo was the first to make a move, as he would like to say. Very subtle, annoying brushes against Heero as he walked by. Coming into Heero's office to borrow a pencil, only to brush against the others hand and grab the one he was using. After a while, Heero started to be just as annoying back, but in his own way. Stealing Duo's coffee, only to take a sip before letting it grow cold on his desk. Reminding Duo about trivial things such as putting a cover sheet on his field reports.  
The advances grew and grew, but neither of them was willing to break through them willingly. On Heero's part, he was scared shitless to persue any further. At least he had been the first few months, idly waiting by before noticing Duo slowly retreating from his own game. Heero wouldn't take that. Unlike Duo, he was straight forward and didn't like to 'run and hide'. Needless to say, he acted a little aburptly, their first kiss being in the break room. It wouldn't have been so bad if half of the people on their floor weren't there. It was a fleeting, quick kiss, but excited whispers broke out through the room as Heero made his way back to the office. Duo had stood there for a moment, his face a tinge darker,  
before making his way calmly to Heero's office before biting his head off.

Now, Duo wouldn't talk to Heero. Perhaps he had been wrong in his assumption, and Duo was just being friendly. He tried asking him, but the other just ignored him. And then the bastard has the nerve to scream about walls to Quatre so Heero could hear him. Laid-back, L2 brat Duo starts freaking out over a small kiss. Growling, the pencil in his hands breaking,  
Heero tried his best to focus on his own work. If the idiot did not want to continue anything with Heero, he could just say it without having to make a big scene.

"He's loud."

Heero smirked a little, recognizing Trowa's quiet, smooth voice. Turning around in his chair, he saw the other leaning against his door frame, looking almost as annoyed as Heero felt.

"Hn," He stood from his chair and stretched, realizing it was almost time to leave the office anyway. "He's not talking to me."

Trowa lifted his eyebrow slightly, watching Heero put his Preventers jacket on.

"Subliminal messages?" He asked, pushing his weight off of the door frame and standing upright. Heero nodded.

"Through obnoxious ranting." He murmured, turning so he could shut his computer off for the day. The other snorted as they made their way across the hall. Trowa opened the door and cleared his throat.

"You two shouldn't be so loud." He said, clearly looking at Duo. The other made a face and then sighed.

"Fine, I'll release custody of your boyfriend." Duo said, sounding less than enthusiastic. Heero couldn't help the small smile that played on his lips, taking a step back for the two to pass through before returning to his previous spot. He decided after a moment of silence to step into the office and close the door.

"Its not what you wanted. I'm sorry." Heero heard himself say, trying his best not to let emotion seep into his voice. The task was not as easy as the people around him assumed. Duo's head snapped up and he glared at Heero.

"I never said that." He frowned and looked away. Heero deemed it alright to occupy one of the chairs in front of the other's desk and watched him, his face stoic.

"You didn't have to."

Another glare shot up at Heero and he kept up his indifferent exterior. He wasn't going to let Duo mess around with his emotions, especially if this would have a heavy impact on their friendship.

"Okay, you know what, Mr. Roboto, I've had about enough. You just sit there, give me the cold shoulder for months, steal my coffee for no fucking reason, you don't even drink it! And then just like that, BAM, you kiss me. If you're going to fucking toy with someone, I am not going to be the one you do it with." During his rant, Duo stood up, and slammed his hands against his desk. A small frown graced Heero's face and he stood up as well, looking Deo in the eye.

"I don't toy with anyone." He said, his eyebrows furrowed, a little sad. "I was too subtle, perhaps."

"Oh, fucking subtle. Yeah. You fucking kissed me in front of half of our co-workers. Really, Yuy, why did I think this would work?" He snapped, retreating back to his chair. Heero stayed on his feet, watching the other before nodding.

"It can't?" Heero's face grew sullen. The idea never occured to him. He'd made a decision based on the information he'd gathered. Duo was sociable, and urged Heero to be as well, without the pressure Relena had put on him in the past.  
A multitude of things one or the other did that the other couldn't. It was odd, but it made sense to Heero. Also, he had began to notice the similarities they shared, and it made him feel close with the other. It didn't take long after that to see other things he had be ignorant of before.

"Hey! Stop zoning out, I hate when you do that. Everyone thinks you're just quiet and mysterious, but I know you have some sort of weird ass ADD." Deo was standing again, leaning over the desk, closer to Heero. Heero stared at the others eyes, an almost purple hue about them that pulled him in.

"You're the one who can't keep still." Heero said in a matter-of-fact way. The other just seemed to get irritated, walking around his desk to either get closer or to yell directly into Heero's face.

"You fucking kissed /me/, Heero! In front of a bunch of people! You're the one who hates attention but now everyone is talking about us and all this bullshit. I would have at least liked to keep it secret for a few months so we could at least get used to the whole transition into a possible relationship, but then you just went ahea-Uhn...

Using it more as a method to shut the other up, Heero found himself initiating their second kiss. He was about to pull away when the other's arms wrapped around his neck, lips crushing each other for a moment longer before Duo tried to deepen it. Both were horrible at it, rushing and grabbing onto eachother awkwardly, not sure how it was all supposed to work yet not wanting to stop.

"This is so fucking stupi-" Duo started before Heero found his long braid and pulled on it.

"Shut. Up." Heero growled before leaning in for another kiss. After a few minutes, they eased into a rhythm that was more enjoyable. Duo pulled away, calmer than he had been just moments before. He caught the time on the face of his digital clock, they'd been kissing for half an hour. He closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against Heero's chest, realizing he was now sitting atop his own desk.

"Damn it, Heero." 


End file.
